poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures in the Land of Make Believe
Adventures In The Land of Make Believe is a new story. Summary Thomas, Princess Bubblegum, Lightning McQueen and the rest of their Cartoon All-Star friends must help return a lost Prince tank engine who looks just like Thomas to his home in the land of make believe. Plot Anything Can Happen in the Land of Make Believe The film starts at the world of Cartoon Mania, a place where movie and cartoon characters live in peace and harmony. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Lightning McQueen and the rest of their friends were sitting on the steps as they looked at the stars. Fizzlepop Berrytwist was resting her hooves from all her time in some adventures while remembering the times she have as a hero. Even, when she tells Twilight about the time that she helped fight clone versions of Thomas and Friends created by Timothy. One day, Lightning discovers something coming out of the sky. Reading the story and meet Prince Zulan/Time travel to Bespoken For/Rescuing the past PB, FP and SP/The Escape Buggy Chase The object is revealed to be a book called, The Land of Make Believe. Lightning brought it to his friends to see what pages. Then, a small tank engine that looks like Thomas, but more royal like with a crown for a funnel, comes out of the book and appears in front of them. Wondering where he is, the tank engine looks at his surroundings and realizes that it is not his realm. Thomas explains that his name is Prince Zulan, who tells Lightning, Thomas, Twilight and the others about in the past of Bespoken For, his friends PB, FP and SP were hypnotized by Patience St. Pim with help from Rex Dangervest, who are planning to turn the Land of Ooo into Elemental Ooo while the Ice King spies but was caught. Planning to rescue the princesses, Thomas, Twilight, Lightning and the others built a time machine and go time travel into Bespoken For. Arriving in the past, the team head to the ice mountains when Unikitty transforms into Ultrakatty as Lucy and Mater rides on her and Emmet rides on his Thricycle while Twilight, Thomas, Lightning and the others use their own vehicles. In the Ice King's lair, the team spot PB, FP and SP follows Patience and Rex to the Ice Cooler where they are about to use a new device when the Ice King accidentally pushed the painting picture. When Patience orders PB, FP and SP by yelling "Blast him!", Puppycorn, Jack, Cal and Pearl distracts Patience and Rex while Thomas, Twilight, Lightning and Sunset grabs PB, FP and SP by using a line from the ceiling and goes into the generator. At last, PB, FP and SP were snapped out of it when the green fairies (that are hypnotizing the Ooo princesses) were destroyed. After Puppycorn, Jack, Cal and Pearl finishing distracting and ran off, Patience notices that PB, FP and SP were gone and spotted the heroes. The heroes are getting away with PB, FP and SP while Patience begins to chase after them when she throws her ice powers at Emmet's Thricycle, exploding and destroying it, when Emmet begins to run while carrying Planty. Then, Thomas, Twilight, Lightning and the others begins to build an Escape Buggy which they put a super argo turbo engine, super safety lights, heat seeking missiles, windshield wipers, Viking blaster cannon, snazzy racing stripes, custom spoilers, big tires and finally, a running machine for Thomas to puff on as the buggy is steam powered. Flame Princess was on the steering wheel and using exceptional driving skills, she got herself and her teammates out of there. But, Patience was furious as she gaining on our heroes. Princess Bubblegum has an idea, she tells Ultrakatty to get on the back and turn into a booster. Ultrakatty demolished the engine at the back and turned herself into one. However, she tells PB that she needs angry thoughts. PB told Ultrakatty that people put raisins and stuff. Ultrakatty, angrier, yells that it was perfectly fine without raisins, in which, she powers up the engine and let out a scream in fury to make the Escape Buggy go faster. Finally, the heroes got away while Patience was slingshotted into a tree. Racing through the ice mountains, and a safe distance from their enemies, the team make a plan to help Prince Zulan get back to the land of Make believe. When FP stops the Escape Buggy for a second, the team goes into the time machine and soon goes back to the present. The villains appears/Back in Cartoon Mania Meanwhile, Rex Dangervest was planning to take over the worlds with Bon Dangernort, Patience St. Pim, Jackson Storm, Rex Dangervest's Velociraptors, Jenny Wakeman's Exo-skin, Devious Diesel, Dark Riku, Grogar, Megatron (Movie), Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Shredder, Uncle King Julian, Captain Ethan, Wigman Wilderbeast, Lou (UglyDolls), Timothy the Ghost Engine and Demon 311. They discuss what to do when Timothy has plan to take Thomas on with him and Demon 311 will look for her next curse completer but Bon, on the other hand, has different ideas. They are going to trainnap Zulan so they can take over the world. Back in Cartoon Mania in the present, Princess Bubblegum tells everyone that the guys Trivia *This film is based Barney and Friends: The Land of Make Believe, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Ready Player One, UglyDolls, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4 and many other movies and cartoon series. *Rex Dangervest will be the main antagonist. *Princess Bubblegum will face Bon Dangernort. *Ryan F-Freeman and his friends will be mentioned. *Bon Dangernort will be defeated without death. *The henchmen of Rex Dangervest and Bon Dangernort will be Patience St. Pim, Jackson Storm, Rex Dangervest's Velociraptors, Jenny Wakeman's Exo-skin, Devious Diesel, Dark Riku, Grogar, Megatron (Movie), Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Shredder, Uncle King Julian, Captain Ethan, Wigman Wilderbeast, Lou (UglyDolls), Timothy the Ghost Engine and Demon 311. *The main characters will be Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, the CMC (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Babs Seed, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Moxy, UglyDog, Lucky Bat, Wage, Babo, Mandy (UglyDolls), Ox, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard aka Rick, Jenny Wakeman, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Hugo, Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, *During the whole movie, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna helps the heroes. *The main vehicles will be Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy, Emmet's Rescue Rocket (the spaceship form of Emmet's Dream House), the Rexcelsior, Batmobile, Homer's car, Rex's Rextreme Offroader, Transcript *Adventures in the Land of Make Believe/Transcript Soundtrack *Music Score: Main Title (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) - (when the movie opens) *Today's the Day (from UglyDolls) - Twilight Sparkle *Couldn't Be Better (Movie Version from UglyDolls) - Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, El Chupacabra, Bulldog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame "Phoebe" Princess, Slime Princess, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Neptr, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess, Fern, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Charlie, Rosie, Hiro, Stanley, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Batman, Princess Unikitty, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, General Sweet Mayhem, Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, Ice Cream Cone, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard aka Rick, Moxy, UglyDog, Wage, Babo, Lucky Bat and Ox *Music Score: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Written Stories